


Будем ехать до самого королевства

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я не твоя сладкая, я твоя королева"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будем ехать до самого королевства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we can ride until we reach our kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380689) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> **Бета** : Варг Лайано  
> Переведено в подарок для Тини~

Она высока, бледна и прекрасна, а он мал, уныл и полон ненависти. Он бы сравнил её с Серсеей, если бы та была столь же добра, или с Джейме, если бы его дорогой братец был так же самоотвержен, или с самим собой, но он ни добр, ни самоотвержен. Зато хорошо соображает и занимает мало места. Но, похоже, этого достаточно.

Для маленьких мужчин в её кхаласаре нет сёдел, поэтому приходится сжимать лошадь короткими ногами и еле слышно молить животное пощадить. Даже смешно, учитывая, что лошадь будто и не замечает наездника. Зато его замечает Дейенерис и с улыбкой следит, как он едет, вцепившись в гриву. Тирион не привык к таким взглядам. Нет, то не королева смотрит на шута, танцующего вокруг неё на ходулях. Это просто женщина — а Дейенерис уже давно не дитя — смотрит на мужчину и улыбается.

— Вас развлекают мои беды, моя сладкая? — он говорит в гриву, и слова звучат глухо.

Дейенерис поднимает голову выше:

— Я не твоя сладкая, я твоя королева.

— Вы хотели сказать моя «кхалиси»? — переспрашивает он.

Кивок — и она обращает свой фиалковый взгляд на горизонт.

— И кхалиси тоже.

Тирион слегка меняет позу, пытаясь сидеть прямо, но лошадь фыркает и кажется, будто земля пошла ходуном, поэтому он бросает эту затею.

— Не вижу, что вам мешает быть всеми тремя сразу.

Она не удостаивает его взглядом, но Тирион всё равно видит, как на лице Дейенерис появляется горделивое выражение.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому королева я, а не ты.

Его радостный смех звучит странно в обжигающе жаркой пустыне, через которую они идут.

— Так значит, я поэтому не королева? А я-то всю жизнь голову ломал, почему.

Нет ничего нового в его откровенном нахальстве, его он успешно демонстрировал, едва поняв значение слова «карлик». Но Дейенерис — образец королевского достоинства — даже не думает как-то отвечать на дерзость. Вообще-то, ей, кажется, приятно. Наверно, она уже достаточно наслушалась подхалимов и льстецов, и немного колкой правды ей придётся по душе.

— Королём тебе тоже не бывать, — ветер уносит слова, развевая их над опалённой равниной.

Тирион улыбается:

— Ещё бы, армия не пойдёт за таким, как я. Но ведь вам и не нужен король, не так ли?

— Нет. Вот уж король мне точно не нужен.


End file.
